


First Choice

by ami_ven



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Community: mcsheplets, Established Relationship, Future Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-14
Updated: 2019-01-14
Packaged: 2019-10-10 02:17:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17417129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ami_ven/pseuds/ami_ven
Summary: “It’s a formality, they’ll never actually pick me.”





	First Choice

**Author's Note:**

> Written for LJ community "mcsheplets" prompt #297 "choice"

“They’re _what_!?”

John moved a stack of papers on his desk, not looking up. “It’s just routine, McKay. I’ve almost put in enough time in grade to be coming up for promotion, which automatically gets me considered for command. It’s a formality, they’ll never actually pick me.”

“And why the hell not?” Rodney demanded.

“Make up your mind,” said John, smiling, and shifted another stack of papers. “Are you annoyed that I’m being considered for another post, or that I’m _not_ being considered?”

“Both,” grumped Rodney. “After everything you’ve done, all the times you’ve tried to die defending Earth, they absolutely owe you the first chance to turn it down.”

John snorted a laugh and looked up. “It’s cute you think _I’d_ have first chance. I haven’t been the first choice for any assignment – hell, anything at all, in my entire life.”

“What?” Rodney dropped into the chair on the other side of John’s desk. “That’s impossible.”

“You can’t possibly still think I was a super-popular jock in school,” said John, going back to searching through his paperwork.

The scientist waved a dismissive hand. “No, not that – well, yes, that. I’ve seen your high school pictures, you were always attractive. And before your black mark, your military record was more than impressive.”

“My record wasn’t that great.” John gave up trying to find the form he was looking for and leaned both elbows at the desk. “Honestly, I’ve never been anybody’s first choice. Growing up, Dave was always the one who didn’t disappoint our parents, even before I ran off to join the Air Force. I think I was just the guy Nancy happened to be dating when she decided she was ready to get married, and I was dumb enough to go along with it. And you—”

“What about me?” Rodney demanded, shooting to his feet again.

John smiled. “I’m not doubting you, Rodney,” he said, reassuringly. “But if Keller – or _Carter_ – had been really serious about a relationship, you never would have thought twice about me.”

“That’s—” Rodney spluttered. “I didn’t – how could you even – _John_!”

“Hey,” said John. He came around the desk to catch Rodney’s flailing hands. “Hey, I’m not second-guessing you, buddy. You picked me, and I’m damn glad you did.”

“I—” Rodney tried again, then pulled John into a tight hug. “How can you think that?” he mumbled, into the colonel’s shoulder. “How could you think that I wouldn’t choose you, every time?”

He pulled back again, hands on John’s hips. “You were _never_ a second choice, John. You were… I didn’t realize having you was even an option. And when I did realize? There was no other choice but you.”

John drew in a shaky breath. “Rodney…”

“If you left Atlantis, I’d go with you,” Rodney blurted. “That’s why I’m annoyed about this. Because they’d be stupid not to want you in command of any Air Force base on Earth. And not that I think you’re likely to willingly leave Atlantis, if you _did_ , I’d go with you. Anywhere.”

“You…” John began. “You wouldn’t have stayed on Earth for Keller.”

“No,” agreed Rodney.

“Because you wouldn’t leave Atlantis.”

“Because I wouldn’t leave _you_ ,” Rodney corrected. “John, it was always you. If it wasn’t for you, I would never have joined a gate team, learned how much I could really do, found myself a family. If it wasn’t for you, I’d have never really been happy.”

“Rodney…” John tried again.

“You are always my first choice,” Rodney said, fiercely, and John kissed him, not letting go for a long, long time.

THE END


End file.
